The invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a metal can having a tear-open lid and having a storage space for an object, which storage space is arranged above the tear-open lid and is bounded above the tear-open lid at the side by the sleeve of the can. Further, the invention relates to a can having a can body as well as a bottom and a tear-open lid, wherein the tear-open lid is formed by a tear-open lid ring with a tear-open foil attached thereto such that it can be torn off. Further, the invention relates to a device for the manufacture of a can having a tear-open lid.